Broken Skies
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: Sequel to Fallen Angel - Four months have passed since the Rourke Incident and now Parker and Raymond are trying to rebuild their lives and create a new future together. Old wounds have yet to heal, there's discontent in the BSAA's ranks, and even worse, a new threat has materialized in Switzerland.


Amelia gritted her teeth as her bare feet slapped against the floor's stark white tiling.

She wished she still had her shoes to ease the throbbing pain that was inflicted on the soles of her feet; but

her captors had taken them away from her when they brought her to this god forsaken place.

She could bear going on without them; but she wished that her fellow backpackers were still with her.

Her friends had been stolen away from her too.

Remembering that now, her heart ached and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

The memory of that fateful night at the pub filled her mind, much to her chagrin.

Amelia had come to this country to broaden her horizons along with her friends.

She just wanted to see what the world had to offer...

But she never could have imagined that they would be abducted for some horrific, despicable experiment.

All so they could fulfill some twisted prophecy.

Those men in white coats were monsters...

They had to be, what good, honest people just kidnap people and submit them to this kind of torture?

She didn't want to know how far they were willing to go; she just wanted to _get out._

Amelia obviously didn't know where the exit was, her mind racing in a blur and her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes scanned the marble walls for doors or windows.

So far, there were none to be found.

For all she knew, she was somewhere deep underground; just at the mouth of hell.

It sounded fitting, after all.

"Serenity!" a man's voice shouted after her.

Amelia looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening in terror as a man chased after her.

Her pursuer wore black slacks and a long white lab coat.

The realization that he was one of _them_ was enough to make her run faster down the hall.

More footsteps echoed in the hall as she continued to run; it was obvious now that that so-called 'doctor'

had backup with him.

She couldn't allow herself to get caught again.

She didn't know how long she had been here, but it felt like an eternity.

She couldn't bear the thought of spending one more night in this awful place.

Amelia used the adrenaline to her advantage, grabbing onto the various pots that stood on podiums that

decorated this maze and tossed them back at her captors.

Some pots crashed to the floor, but she smirked at the ones that managed to strike one of the men square in

the face. Seeing the blood trickle down their faces reminded her that they were indeed human and could be

harmed. While the thought was reassuring, it still made her skin crawl.

She wanted to hurt them; she wanted to punish them and make them suffer like she had.

Amelia was surprised that she slipped on the floor as she turned the corner, briefly glancing down and

realizing that she had cut her feet on something.

She didn't know when it happened or why it didn't hurt, but she didn't care.

Her side was cramping; her lungs burned, begging for air.

 _'Just a little bit further, come on, don't give up now!'_ she urged herself on.

At long last, she found a door and wrenched it open before slamming it behind her.

The door wouldn't be much to stop them but it would buy her some time.

Her feet pattered on what she realized was now plush carpeting, her hand outstretched for the door at the

other end of the room.

She didn't know how much further she had to run but she would keep going until she could finally feel the

sun on her skin once again.

Amelia cried out as she was tackled to the floor, her fall cushioned by the burgundy carpeting.

"Serenity, we must go back!" the man declared as he fumbled to get a decent grip on the brunette.

"For the last time, I'm _not_ Serenity!" Amelia shouted as she pushed his face away from her, reaching one

hand out for a statue of a woman's head on a coffee table once she laid eyes on it.

Why did they insist on calling her that name anyway?

Such delusional, barbaric bastards.

Amelia managed to grab one leg of the table and pulled it closer before grabbing the edge and causing it to

topple onto its side, the statue rolling along the floor.

Amelia heaved desperately as she strained her arm out towards the bust, her fingernails scratching the

surface of the stone head as she tried to find a place to latch on to so she could lift it.

Her captor was reaching for something in his pocket and that gave her the opportunity to lean in closer to

the statue and clutch it between both hands.

Amelia lifted the head off the floor and used what strength she had to slam it against the man above her,

hearing a distinct crack as stone met skull, her captor collapsing to the side.

She crawled back and tossed the statue at the limp form for good measure before pushing herself off from

the floor.

She yelped when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, glancing down to see something sticking out of her

shoulder.

A dart…

She was too slow to remove it before the sedative took hold.

 _'No, not again...Please...'_

She suddenly found herself back on the floor, her body feeling like it had been pumped full of lead.

Her vision became blurry; her eyelids were too heavy…

She heard voices. Two of them, at least.

"We have our Eve, we're ready to begin now."

"But we still need an Adam…"

\+ . + . + . + . + . + .

 **(Author's Note)**

Hello, long time no see, everyone!

Surprise, surprise, I'm finally writing the sequel to Fallen Angel, and I'm super excited!

Truth be told, even though it's been four years since I wrote that series, I have always wanted to continue

writing for it - but I just wasn't sure how I wanted it to flow.

Despite my writer's block, I still wrote this little prologue chapter (and you know how much I love cold

openings!) just a few weeks after finishing Fallen Angel and I held onto it all this time, just until I had a

better idea of how I wanted to write the story.

And on top of that, 2017 is a pretty big year for Resident Evil as a whole; this year marks the 20th

Anniversary of the series and there's quite a few games and movies being announced as part of the

celebration. This, coupled with what I have for the sequel so far, I've decided that this year was the perfect

time to get back to writing!

I did look back at Fallen Angel and I realize that it was a very ambitious project; some things were a bit too

dramatic, some details were uncharacteristic, and some of my own original characters were just too vague.

I've had a lot of practice writing over the years, and I hope to do a much better job working on Broken

Skies - I'm definitely going to try to make the characters more realistic and relatable.

I'm also going to add my own spin to Parker and Raymond's backstories; Capcom didn't give them very

much depth in Revelations so I'm excited to see how this will play out.

However, please keep in mind that I won't have as strict a schedule for Broken Skies as I did for Fallen

Angel; I learned the hard way that cranking out two or three chapters a week is very exhausting and I

burned out as a result.

So, I'll be writing this story whenever I actually have the time and energy for it.

I know it's not ideal, but this way I have more freedom over just how long it could be instead of limiting it

to thirteen some-odd chapters and writing myself into a corner. It'll be very relaxed.

It's also just better for my health, and that's always a priority.

For this reason, I strongly suggest that you all 'Follow' my story so that you can get chapter updates in your

e-mail, then you won't have to worry about missing out on them!

At any rate, I'm glad to get this first chapter up and running; the first step is always the hardest, after all!

I'm not sure when I'll write the next chapter, but it'll be soon-ish, I'm certain.

Also, as a side note, I've been getting a lot of messages telling me that the text's format is sometimes weird;

like a sentence will start and then it immediately gets cut off and is moved down to the next section.

I think that's happening during the editing process: I'll fix a sentence and forget to correct the spacing.

It does happen sometimes, and I'm very sorry about that, I will try to keep an eye out for it in the future.

Also, I want to give you all a huge thank you for supporting me all these years, I love reading all your

comments, and I'm always surprised to see my story traffic stats grow every month.

Thank you, truly and deeply, I'm so happy that my stories brighten your day!

See you in the next chapter!

Lin


End file.
